To hell and back again
by Longy909
Summary: Takato is in paradise, everything in his life is perfect but then things start to go wrong and his world is turned upside down. Whilst in thie state a special someone helps him out and he falls for them...
1. Prologue

Title: To hell... and back again.  
Author: Longy909 Pairing: Takato & ????? (Find out! )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor their characters. I'd like to own Takato but i can't so drop it. 

This is dedicated to my mum and to Chibi Goten-chan for having such a hard life (thanks for the inspiration!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge:

Everything is wonderful in my life, i have my friends, i have Guilmon, i have family.  
And every single day is a great day, i couldn't ask for more i truely couldn't.  
But, one day, everything seemed to crash in my world, it got all... dark... I felt i lost everything, until i met my true love...

I hope i can spend the rest of my life with my true love. That i can hold them, cherish them and love them forever and ever.  
My life was good, then it got bad, twisted, perhaps even evil in some parts.But i know deep down if it wasn't for my love, none of this would have happened.  
I thank all of my life upon this one person.  
Thank you .....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. This is the life!

Title: To hell... and back again.  
Author: Longy909 Pairing: Takato & ????? (Find out! )  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor their characters. I'd like to own Takato but i can't so drop it. 

This is dedicated to my mum and to Chibi Goten-chan for having such a hard life (thanks for the inspiration!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: This is the life!

Takato's PoV:

"Mum! I'm back!" i called through into the kitchen as i walked in the back door.  
"Ok hun! I made you and Guilmon some Peanut Butter sandwhiches!" my mum shouted back.  
"Thanks mom!" i called back as i kicked my shoes off, grabbed the plate of sandwhiches (there were loads because Guilmon likes to eat them all) and jogged up the stairs with Guilmon hot on my tail.  
As i opened my bedroom door beams of soft sunshine from the hot summers afternoon hit my face, and i slowly walked in and closed the door behind me. I then placed the plate on my bedside table with Guilmon jumping up and down on my bed.  
I walked to the window and reached through the gaps in the blind to open the window to let some warm afternoon air in.  
"Ahh" i sighed as i lay on my bed with Guilmon now on the floor eating all the sandwhiches. "Takato? Can Guilmon eat all these because peanut butter is good and i like it lots! Its Yummy!" Guilmon directed at me.  
"Sure thing Guilmon, I'm not hungry" i replied honestly. I slowly closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the birds outside, the slow late traffic and Guilmon eating.  
All three sounds mingling together into a soothing sound eventually sending me into a light sleep...

As i awoke from my nap i realised it was dark and it must have gotten windy outside as the wind was blowing through the window and making the blind clank against the window. That's what probably woke me up.  
I went over to the window edge, closed the window and looked out at the stars above. It is so solemn, calmn and peacful.  
Like my life really.  
"Takato!" a voice called behind me.  
I turned around and saw my mom standing there in the doorframe.  
"I left you some dinner downstairs, why don't you eat it and goto bed hun? You had a busy day right? You should get some rest." she said assuringly.  
"Alright mom! I'm starving!" i said. So, i went downstairs to the kitchen where some yellow rice, chicken and some bread had been left out for me. "Mmm! my favourite!!" i said aloud and i sat down eating it wondering where my dinosaur like digimon could be.

"STOP IT!" i shouted. "JUST STOP IT!" i fell to my knees and saw blood dripping on the floor in front of me.  
"Why... Wh...." i then passed out onto the stone cold floor.  
End Dream

"Ahh...haa...haaa....." i panted in my bed which was now drenched in sweat. Guilmon looked up at me.  
"Takato? What's wrong?" he asked with his head tilted to one side.  
"Nothing Guilmon... Nothing... Just go back to sleep..." i told him.  
He stared at me for another 20 seconds before burying his head into his claws and saying goodnite.  
"Man what a dream..." i told myself. "Well i suppose i better change into something dryer and cleaner"  
I got out of bed, turned my duvet cover around so the dry side was on the other side and peeled back the edge so it could air a bit more.  
I then went into my drawers, got some clean pyjamas out and stripped my wet pyjamas and then put the clean ones on.  
"Hmm, i bet mom thinks i wet the bed or something. Oh well, i'll put these in my wash basket for now"  
I then crept past my red and black friend on the floor and slid into bed where i had a restless nights sleep for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, short again but i will update this soon i promise!  
Please R&R!!


End file.
